


Три раза, когда они ошибались, и один раз, когда оказались правы

by LRaien



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Три раза, когда люди путались в системе отношений Нико, и один раз, когда оказались правы.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Три раза, когда они ошибались, и один раз, когда оказались правы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [שלוש פעמים שטעו, ופעם אחת שצדקו](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603984) by [Daughter_of_hades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_hades/pseuds/Daughter_of_hades). 



> Я всё ещё не знаю иврит достаточно хорошо, поэтому спасибо Львёнку за помощь!

**Первый раз:**

Будь проклят его двоюродный брат! Будь проклята школа-интернат «Уэстовер Холл»! Будь проклята...  
Его проклятия были прерваны чьими-то спорящими голосами.  
Спор доносился из небольшой комнаты посреди коридора. Мартин заколебался — когда он известил брата, что хочет навестить его, тот очень хорошо объяснил, что будет, если кто-нибудь из персонала школы поймает незваного гостя, и всё же...  
Мартин заглянул в комнату: юноша и девушка сидели на стульях. И у юноши, и у девушки кожа была оливкового оттенка, чёрные волосы девушки покрывала широкополая шляпа. У девушки — её можно было назвать девочкой, она выглядела лет на тринадцать, — лицо было искажено злостью, и она кричала на юношу на итальянском. Юноша, выглядевший ещё моложе неё, тоже казался разозлённым, но взгляд его, напротив, был полон любви, словно девушка была всем его миром. Мартин продолжил свой путь, размышляя, знает ли та, насколько сильно любит её парень?

Только когда он добрался до комнаты своего двоюродного брата (наконец-то!), то осознал, насколько те двое похожи внешне. Оливковая кожа, чёрные волосы — они, скорее, выглядели, словно близкие родственники.

**Второй раз:**

Перси не очень понимал эту проблему Нико. Окей, тот любил Аннабет, и что? Аннабет была замечательной, нет парня, что не полюбил бы её. Когда Нико начал избегать её общества, Перси впервые осознал, насколько тот влюблён в неё.

Перси и Нико сидели вместе за столом в столовой лагеря полукровок. Технически, сидеть за столом не своего божественного родителя было запрещено, но кто будет делать замечание одному из сыновей Большой Тройки?  
Неожиданно Аннабет уселась возле Нико, улыбнулась и насмешливо взглянула на Перси — может, из-за количества кленового сиропа на его блинчиках.  
— Когда ты хочешь пойти со мной на свидание? — спросила она Перси, по-видимому, не замечая, что Нико побледнел и поднялся из-за стола.  
Перси пришёл к выводу, что пора бы сказать Нико, что настало время перебороть его чувства к Аннабет.

**Третий раз:**

Аннабет всегда знала, почему для Нико находиться рядом с ней — проблема. Тот был влюблён в неё. На самом деле, Аннабет была слишком мягка с ним: у мальчишки моложе неё на три года нет ни единого шанса быть с ней. Аннабет пришла к выводу, что она должна поговорить с Нико, — и выполнила своё решение.

Нико сидел возле озера вместе с Уиллом Соласом, с которым был дружен в последнее время. Идя к ним, Аннабет пыталась решить, что именно сказать, ведь после всего случившегося заявить «Я знаю, что ты любишь меня, разберись уже с этим!» было немного резко.  
— Уилл, — начала Аннабет, — ты не мог бы оставить нас с Нико на пару минут?  
Уилл поднялся, не сказав ни слова, и направился по своим делам.  
— Нико, я в курсе, что... тебе тяжело от того, что я вместе с Перси...  
К её удивлению, Нико это развеселило.  
— Если ты намереваешься сказать мне преодолеть чувства к тебе, то нет смысла. Перси уже говорил мне об этом.  
Аннабет слегка покраснела. У неё и в мыслях не было, что Перси поговорит с Нико.  
— Хорошо, раз так, то я надеюсь, что ты отнесёшься серьёзно к этому разговору. В лагере есть много хороших девушек...  
— Я в порядке, Аннабет.  
Теперь Нико выглядел не весёлым, а раздражённым. И даже Аннабет, которая считала себя не из трусливых, знала, что следует бежать, когда Нико злится. Она мгновенно исчезла с горизонта, не замечая предназначенный Нико взгляд Уилла, поднявшего бровь и спрашивающего со смехом:  
— Опять тот же разговор?!

**Четвёртый раз:**

Едва Джейсон вернулся в лагерь после особо длительного отсутствия, как увидел Уилла и Нико, сидящих рядышком под сосновым деревом.  
Джейсон порадовался тому, что Нико наконец-то нашёл себе друга: юный полукровка был слишком одинок.  
Когда Джейсон подошёл к этой парочке, то услышал, как Уилл нежно спрашивает Нико:  
— Ну что ж, пришло время для нашего свидания, не так ли?  
Джейсон пришёл в ужас. Последнее, что сейчас было нужно Нико, — это побег из лагеря из-за любви к Уиллу. Но затем Джейсон услышал негромкий ответ:  
— Конечно, есть фестиваль, на который я собирался пойти. Хочешь со мной?  
— Фестиваль той игры, в которую вы с Фрэнком вечно играете?  
— Да.  
Полный безнадёжности вздох.  
— Я приду.  
Хм-м-м... Джейсон задумался: может быть, Уилл не так уж и плох. Тем не менее, надо предупредить его. Молодому полукровке, безусловно, необходима беседа о том, что именно с ним произойдёт, если тот навредит Нико. Может, Хейзел тоже стоит позвать: боги знают, как хорошо она владеет мечом, и, возможно, она заодно избавит Джейсона от необходимости копать.


End file.
